


A True Work of Art

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Forde is nakey, M/M, but there's no horse boy dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: Forde models for Kyle to improve his art. It isn't what Kyle expects.





	A True Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like 25% of this on a whim one night and the other 75% on another whim another night, this should end well
> 
> I didn't proofread this too much, considering it was a small thing I wrote out of boredom, but it's hopefully still enjoyable!

Kyle already wondered if this was a bad idea, but this was ridiculous.

It all started out with Kyle asking Forde if he could teach him how to paint—they agreed that his lessons would start after the war.

It was fine, for the first few days.

Kyle learned the basics. Sketching, outlining, the basics of coloring...

Then, Forde suggested a preposterous idea.

He would model for Kyle.

—

_"Oh, come on; it'll be perfect practice! Why, is the Great Knight Kyle afraid he'll be mesmerized?" Forde said, in a teasing tone._

_Kyle sighed, placing his palm against his forehead. "I don't need to learn it."_

_"Nonsense. What if you're asked by the Prince or Princess themselves for a portrait? You'll be unprepared!"_

_"If they did, they'd ask you. You're the most artistic of us in the army."_

_Forde gasped. "The stoic knight, Kyle, has complimented me? Am I dreaming?"_

_Kyle just shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_How has he put up with this man for so long?_

_"...Fine. But only one time, do you hear me?"_

_The red-clad knight clasped his hands together. "Great! I won't disappoint!"_

—

Being truthful, Kyle became adjusted to the idea. It was an innocent period of time.

That was, until he learned Forde was modeling _naked_.

On a _tree trunk_.

 _In the open outdoors_.

...Well, at least he was kind enough to cover his... _privates_ , with a leaf.

Forde spoke, snapping Kyle out of his baffling thoughts. "Well, Kyle? Going to draw me like one of your Frelian women?"

Kyle just cringed. Of course he would make a joke like that.

Sure, they've seen each other naked—countless times. They would bathe together if water availability was low, patch the other's injuries if immediately needed...

He just sighed and gave a light shake of his head, green curls fluttering slightly. Dismissing the thoughts, he began trying to work on...whatever this was.

Although he would simply glance to the other once in a while, he would sometimes stare.

He'd never admit that he never realized how nice Forde's body was. Slim, but with plenty of muscle. The light dusting of scars were a nice touch...

And Forde.

Oh, Forde knew the effect he was having.

"Do I catch the stone-cold Kyle admiring me? Liking what you're seeing?" Forde waggled his eyebrows at the other, causing the other knight to simply glare at him.

"...No." That was a lie. But he wouldn't admit it. "It's just...I'm focusing."

Forde threw his head back and barked out a laugh. The laugh rumbled nicely in Kyle's ears, even if it was a bit...well, boisterous.

"Kyle, we've been friends for years. I can see through your excuses like a glass jar."

...He wasn't exactly wrong.

"...Assume that I am, _admiring_ you—a strong word, I might add—what difference does it make?"

Forde just grinned. "If you admit it, we can do this more."

Gods, Kyle secretly wanted to.

"...Under one condition; if I do, you don't tell anyone else about this."

"You have my word, O' Stoic and Loyal Worshipper."

"Quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Forde and Kyle chill in shared baths five feet apart 'cause they're not gay


End file.
